


Home Coming

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've returned to Atlantis after ridding the city of the Replicators, but it still doesn't quite feel like they've come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raphe1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphe1/gifts).



"Where is it?" 

John watched in bemusement as Rodney frantically tore through the underwear and sock drawers, which might have been fine if they were Rodney's underwear and socks but this was John's room. He watched the arc of one pair of boxers as they went flying through the air to fetch up on the edge of the bed. Wait a minute. They were his favorite stripy blue and white pair!

"Hey!" He called out but Rodney ignored John's indignant yell, leaving him with no option but to physically intervene before he had nothing left to wear - though he had to admit that he hadn't realized he had so many pairs of socks, especially as he didn't tend to wear them that often.

"AHA!"

Rodney pulled back before John had to forcibly remove him from his underwear drawer, holding up a pair of boxers with tiny Batman symbols all over them. John had never seen them before.

"Why are your boxers in my underwear drawer?"

Rodney rounded on him. "I could ask you the same thing, Colonel."

John knew he had all of his clothing name-tagged, and he was pretty certain the same applied to Rodney so why some of Rodney's underwear should find its way into John's drawers was mystifying. Though, admittedly, he hadn't paid much attention when he put away last week's laundry, just stuffing socks and boxers into the drawers haphazardly without even bothering to raise the lights beyond ten percent. He'd been tired beyond belief after all the drama of retaking Atlantis and bringing their people back to the city, still feeling jittery after the weeks separated from Atlantis. The Replicators had left them with three fully-charged ZPMs, and all the scientists had acted like kids opening toys on Christmas morning, trying to play with everything at once.

It had been mayhem, and it meant he hadn't seen a whole lot of the king of the geeks - Rodney - except when being ordered to touch this or touch that.

He knew exactly what he would prefer to touch, and it wasn't any Ancient technology. 

John rubbed a hand over the back of his neck both as comfort and to ease some of the tension that had made his neck feel stiff and sore; he gave Rodney a one-shoulder shrug.

"Must have gotten mixed up in the laundry."

"Well obviously."

He gave Rodney a sly look. This... thing between them was not very old, having started after several six-packs on Earth while they consoled themselves with the loss of Atlantis one long weekend. He still wasn't sure who had reached out first but they'd ended up tumbling into bed together and discovered that they'd each been hiding this desire for a long time. At the end of that weekend, Rodney refused to make it awkward, kissing him soundly before boarding the helo bound for Area 51.

Ignoring all the catcalls and whistles, John had kissed him back, and that had set the pattern for the remaining four weeks before word of the Replicators overrunning Atlantis reached the SGC. Since returning to Atlantis, they had fallen back into the old pattern of just being friends but looking at Rodney, John knew he wanted that to change. He wanted everything he had discovered with Rodney while back on Earth.

Moving forward slowly, he took the Batman boxers from Rodney's hand, folded them and placed them back in his underwear drawer.

Come on, Genius, he thought, silently hoping this wasn't too subtle.

Rodney's blue eyes flicked from John to the underwear drawer and then back again, and John saw his hand reach out towards him in an abortive gesture. Quickly, John snatched up the hand, lacing his fingers with Rodney's.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Oh thank god," Rodney murmured and John met him halfway, hands slipping apart so they could wrap arms around each other as they kissed hungrily.

Later, as he stretched languidly, luxuriating in the pleasant ache from good sex and the feel of Rodney's warm, naked body pressed along his side, John stared through the window as New Lantea's second moon bathed them in silvery light.

Finally, they were home.

END


End file.
